


Right Place, Right Time

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [17]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crying, Divorce, Forehead Kisses, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Moving Out, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Wedding Rings, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Call me.""Okay. I'll call ye."-Request for sad!jack and who needs sleep when i can consistently upload-title from the song Secrets by State Champs because RobertIDKWHYNOT





	Right Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* I love you guys. Remember Pages tho? Waaaay worse than this.

"What are you doing? Jack. _Stop_. Talk to me."

"Talk to ye??? Yer a cheatin' bastard! I'd never listen to a word ye fuckin' say ta me if ye were God himself."

" _Chea_ -Jack I never _cheated_ on you! We were on a _break_."

"Oh yeah?" Jack questioned, pausing his packing to turn to his ex husband."Well here's a _permanent_ one. I'm fuckin' **through**." Jack screams as he goes back to packing all he can in his suitcase before Felix gets there.

"Jack you're being childish." Mark said, no sympathy or compassion in his voice, and Jack tried his best not to cry.

" _Fuck you_." He said through gritted teeth as he locked his suitcase and headed down the stairs for his duffel bag. He heard Mark's heavy footfalls following him, but he figured it was in his best interest to ignore them.

"Jack-"

  
"Didn't I just tell ye to fuck off?"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN FOR A MINUTE-** "

" ** _I AINT LISTENIN' TO SHIT YOU GOTTA SAY MAERK. FOR THE LAST FUCKIN' TIME FUCK OFF AND LET ME PACK!_** "

Instead of leaving Jack alone (which Mark had become _very_ professional at), Mark snatched his suitcase from him and knocked it to the ground in a rage, pointing accusedly at Jack.

" **IM TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU**."

" ** _I DON'T NEED YER FUCKIN' SORRY. GO SEE YOUR FUCKIN' WHORE AND TELL HER YER SORRY COS I DON'T._** " _Push_. " ** _WANNA_**." _Push_. " _ **HEAR. IT.**_ " Jack's crystal blue eyes were swarming with red, his tears threatening to escape him. It seemed he had gotten his point through to Mark finally because he watched him pick up his clothes again, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, from the safety of his wall.

"That's my shirt." Mark said, testiness in his voice apparent. Jack looked at the shirt he was holding, and recognized it as _his_ Starbomb shirt. But, if Mark wanted it, he could fucking have it.

"Fuckin' have it then." Jack spat, throwing the shirt in Mark's direction and praying to a deity it hits the ground. "Not as if ye don't get everything ye want already."

"God would you _stop it_???"

"I'll stop when it's not fuckin' true." Jack replied as he began to pack smaller things like his laptop into the duffel bag. "'Nd what're ye watchin' me fer? Got no fuckin' problem leavin' me on my own any other time ye fuckin' bastard..."

"Jack you're a fucking adult!"

  
"Yeah well I'm also yer _**goddamn**_ husband!" Jack shouts, finally zipping up his duffel bag. "At least I was."

  
"What." Mark said, and Jack knew it wasn't a question. His heart wrenched at the change in Mark's tone, but he knew he deserved it. "Are you divorcing me?"

  
"That's the plan." Jack said, void of regret and despair. Inside, he was a storm, pouring rain, but wouldn't cry until he couldn't see this godforsaken house anymore. "Ye already wasted 7 years of my life Maerk m'not lettin' ye waste anymore."

"But-"

"Save yer but. Pretty sure yer gonna need it when ye get yer next fuck." Jack said as he heard a rough knock at the door. He sighed and walked to it, opening it up to reveal a very angry Felix.

"What'd you do you _asshole_?!?!" He said, followed by a large string of Swedish curse words and choice American ones.

"Ye mean who's asshole did he do." Jack says as he snakes past Felix to put his bags in the car.

"You **WHAT**?!?!?" Felix fumed as Jack came to retrieve his computer from upstairs while Mark and Felix were busy arguing. He took it out the car as Mark watched him closely, then he returned to say his goodbyes. "- **FUCKING ASSHOLE FOR THIS YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT???** "

"Felix, its fine. Anyways, I'll have Robin come by and box up everything else to be mailed to me. I can't stay here any longer than I need to." Jack said, his eyes puffy from crying for days on end, screaming in the shower and wondering why he wasn't good enough.

"A divorce, Jack?" Mark said, looking up from the ground with wet eyes. 6 months ago, that would have worked. 6 months ago is a long time.

"Yes." He sighed, taking the house key off of his keychain and sitting it on the table. "A divorce. I can't do this anymore Mark...it's all too much..." Jack says, his voice hoarse and dry as he removes his diamond ring from his finger and hands it to Mark. "M'sorry this couldn't have worked out..."

  
"Jack, _baby please_ , I-"

  
"Mark. Save it. Okay? Just. Take the ring...I gotta go."

"Jack I can't take-"

"Mark. _Please_. This is for the best."

"This isn't real..." Mark looks down, accepting the ring from Jack and clutching it tight, and Jack only hugs him silently, breaking down onto his shoulder.

"I love ye Mark. Never forget that."  And that's when it happened. The dam that was Mark Fischbach finally broke, and he nearly collapsed onto Jack. After a few minutes of consoling, Jack told Felix he could wait outside. He backed away from Mark and pet his shoulder sadly.

"H-how am I gonna...Jack, I can't... _ **please**_..."

And he almost broke. He really did. He took Mark's hand into his, face a deep red from all the anger and tears, and rubbed his finger against the ring in Mark's palm.

"Yeh'll find her. Someday." He said, then he kissed Mark's forehead, turning and heading for the door.

"Call me." Mark said, and Jack stopped momentarily. "When you get to Felix's...you'll call me, right?" It was barely audible, but Jack heard it. He heard everything. He turned over his shoulder and smiled sadly, tears bubbling up in his face again as Mark knew the answer to that.

"Sure Mark. I'll call ye." He said as he shut the door. He broke down then, all the compression in the air disappearing. They both knew they'd never share another moment together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Got some brighter stuff coming your way i swear! I just need motivation: 3


End file.
